Gravity
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Gravity, however, usually finds a way to defy all science. Gravity is what essentially what keeps us down. Sometimes, however, even Gravity can let go. This is the story of people when gravity fails. Spoilers for new episodes. All couples apply.
1. Narration By Meredith Grey

Author: Random Grey's Anatomy story, some of you might say. And yes, yes it is. After watching tonight's episode, I was left in a very thoughtful state, and have put my Law and Order: SVU story on hold to perhaps get out the first chapters of this story. It will be slightly random, events occurring to my desire. It will deeper explore Hunt and Christina, and Meredith and Derek, and other couples around the hospital, as well as friendships. I have been wanting to do something like this for awhile, and now seems like the time. So here you go!

**Gravity**

**Prologue: Narration by Meredith Grey**

What do you do when it feels like the world is turning upside down around you? There's nothing that you can grab to hold your body down. Soon, you're just as turned around as the world.

Our day to day lives as surgeons sometimes leaves us feeling that way. The worst happens when you lose a patient, and you wonder, even if you know differently, if there had been a different course of action.

We know better, and yet we still question. Science is full of questions.

Gravity, however, usually finds a way to defy all science.

Gravity is what essentially what keeps us down.

Sometimes, however, even Gravity can let go.


	2. Always On Your Side

Author: Alright people. Every chapter, except the prologue, will be named after a song, like the series itself. Therefore, I will tell the artist up here in my beautiful little author's note incase you guys care to look. This particular song is a duet by Sheryl Crow and Sting. Sorry this took so long, everyone! So, go and enjoy!

**Gravity  
One: Always On Your Side **

He had performed a flawless surgery on Izzie Stevens just hours before. He had honored his promise to help Owen Hunt. Now, standing outside of his fiancées house, he didn't know if he wanted to go inside.

Derek sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he stared at the closed door. Meredith had called and said that she was at Christina's, but that she was heading home to meet him.

That had been almost an hour ago, and he was unsure if he wanted to go inside. They'd just gotten back together, really, after his drunken fits of rage against the whole hospital staff.

He had proposed hours before in the elevator, with the help of the Chief… and now he was afraid to step inside a door and head upstairs to her room. Their room.

Was he really that much of a coward?

He didn't want to know the answer to that particular question, but he felt that it was relevant to whether or not he would actually enter this house and go upstairs to be with his fiancée.

"Derek?"

He turned, and there stood Meredith, giving him a very questioning, but very open look. She smiled, stepping closer to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't earlier… I stayed a little longer than planned at Christina's."

Derek nodded, giving her a smile. His was a little stressed, but it was there anyways.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. Meredith just hoped that he wasn't rethinking his proposal.

It took a moment before he nodded, and this time his smile was more relaxed.

"You believed in me."

She nodded, smiling. "Of course I did. I'm always on your side, Derek."

He walked to her, pulling her into a kiss. He liked the sound of always.


	3. We Build Then We Break

Author: Sorry that it's taking so long. I had a computer crash on me, which was crap, and I have other stories going on and I'm trying to write to each of them in turn. Perhaps the next chapters will get out sooner. This story gets it's title from a song performed by The Fray.

**Gravity**

**Two: We Build Then We Break**

Christina was pretty certain that she could come to love Owen. She already cared for him a great deal, and she was showing it in the ways that mattered. So even if she couldn't vocalize her feelings, he would be able to know by her actions… and then things spiraled out of control.

His nightmares got worse and worse and he couldn't control them. She tried to help him. She really did try.

And then she woke up one night with his hands around her neck and she couldn't do it anymore. She tried to be strong and act like it didn't bother her… but it did.

Christina would look in the mirror and see the bruises and she couldn't handle the fear that reared up it's ugly head.

She had built up a careful relationship with Owen Hunt, and in one night, it crashed down around her.


	4. If Today Was Your Last Day

**Author:** I was going to put this up separately, if I even put it up at all. After a lot of debate, here it is. There is a second part, but it just isn't going up yet because I'm still working on it. So, here you go.

**If Today Was Your Last Day**

George smiled. He was happy with his decision. Today things would change. Tomorrow, he would go out and be a doctor that had to save lives in the middle of a battlefield. Tomorrow, things would be different. Tomorrow was all he could think about.

He was scared of what the others would think. Worried, that they would hate him for his decision to leave so quickly. However, this was what he wanted, and he was sure they would give it to him in the end. He was ready to start his new life…

… then he noticed a pretty girl on the corner of the street.

He smiled at her, because he was the nice guy that some people failed to notice.

Of course, she was one of those people. George didn't mind it, not really. He would be gone by tomorrow, anyways.

That was until she almost walked out in front of a bus.

He didn't think.

He just reacted… like he always did.

George pushed her out of the way, and even as he felt the bus collide with his body all he could think of was the fact that he wouldn't have a tomorrow… and he hadn't even said goodbye to Izzie.

One day too late…


End file.
